Interlude
by StoryTime09
Summary: Thank you fic for the lovely Fist-it-Out; thank you for being an amazing friend when I really needed one. Please enjoy this fluffy Zeddison piece (everyone, but especially Fizz!): Lazy Sundays mean so much more when you have the love of your life to share them with.


A/N: This is a special fic to say thank you to the amazing fist-it-out for being such a good friend and special person when I was going through an immensely difficult time. I can't send you flowers, but I hope a fluffy oneshot will help instead!

Enjoy!

* * *

Zed cracked his eyes open, sun filtering through the half closed curtains as his alarm beeped relentlessly from the side. He groped blindly, eventually picking it up and scowling as the digits 7:30 shone back at him. With a pout he flicked the button and the blissful quiet returned.

The desire to sleep lingered at the back of his mind but, despite closing his eyes, he was too awake to drift off. Groaning to himself, Zed blearily stared at the ceiling, trying to find the will to crawl out of bed on a Sunday morning.

Sunday.

It was Sunday.

He didn't have to work on Sunday. And, he remembered as he looked across, neither did his beautiful wife.

Meeting Addison had been more than a fairytale and 14 years on, 5 of those blissfully married, Zed still marvelled at her radiance. The morning sun was glowing through their soft green curtains, peeking through the cracks and bathing her in gold as she lay on her side, still sound asleep through the commotion. He rolled over to face her, lazy smile in place as his eyes drifted across her features; the way her dark lashes fanned across her cheekbones, hiding the ocean depths of her eyes; the way her white hair splayed messily across the pillow behind her; how her nose twitched in her sleep, an adorable habit he'd discovered during college, and one he immediately fell in love with. Her wedding ring and engagement ring glinted on her hand as she rested it next to his head on the pillow, sun catching the sparkling jewellery as she shifted about in her sleep.

He traced her features lightly, propping himself on one arm to simply watch his wife dream, his smile lovestruck and helpless as he gazed over the love of his life. His fingers trailed down her jaw, brushing the back of his knuckles across her cheekbone as she leant into his touch and cuddled nearer. One of her hands groped blindly through the sheets until, with a mumbled noise of triumph that had Zed stifling laughter, she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, pulling them to her chest. He kept looking as she nuzzled his hand to her cheek momentarily, happy to give himself over to her as he shunted closer, free hand dancing down her collarbone and beginning to trace light patterns across the bare skin of her shoulder. He let his gaze trail after his hand, letting it rest on her waist as he stroked lazily up and down. Addison mumbled in her sleep, inching nearer until she found his body, cuddling in and resting her free hand on his chest, their entwined hands resting on the pillow between them. He stifled his laughter; no matter how much time passed, she only got more adorable. A flash of thought too quick to process raced through him, leaving his whole body tingling and heart warm as he looked over her. There wasn't a sound to be heard, the room entirely still. It was almost frozen; a bubble of time saved for them alone.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, watching her dream and falling more and more in love, even though he thought yesterday there was no way for his love to deepen any further- the same thought he'd had every day since he laid eyes on her- but eventually, she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, a contented smile settled in place as she stretched languidly, Zed's mouth going dry as he traced her movements with his eyes. She hummed as she looked him over, slow smile appearing even as her eyes remained half lidded with sleep.

"Morning handsome," she whispered.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He replied, smirking as she giggled and let him lean in close.

"Does that make you my handsome prince?" She asked, biting her lip to keep her grin from growing any wider.

"Let's find out." He whispered as he captured her mouth with his. The blazing intensity of their teen years had faded away, the raging inferno from college long since settled into a warm log fire, burning away steady and true in their hearts. Their lips moved slowly in a practiced dance they'd perfected over the years, timed to the melody of two hearts beating in an eternal, unexplainable harmony. Zed pulled back, having rolled on top of his wife during their kiss, and smiled.

She hummed, eyes still closed. "Yep. Definitely woke me up." she blinked up, looping her arms around his neck. "Must be true love." She said.

"Only took you 14 years to realise." He teased, leaning down and kissing her again, his hands roaming her torso, skin to skin as she drew him closer still.

She hummed into his mouth. "Well...you were always so roguish...didn't realise there was a prince under there for a while." She teased back. He bit her neck lightly and she laughed breathily, shoving at him. He persisted, her giggles cutting off into a gasp as he pressed into her.

"I have a feeling I should be offended," He murmured into her throat, smiling as he felt her laughter through her skin.

"Nah, I always preferred a rogue anyway," She said, urging him back up to kiss him properly. "Princes are always so stuffy…" She mumbled against his lips.

"Is that so?" He asked, laughing and pulling back. "And you're the expert on this?"

"Obviously. I mean," Her eyes sparkled in the half light of the room. "I've been told I'm a princess, so if anyone would know, it's me."

"Well, how can I argue with that?"

She beamed up. "You never can."

"Oh that I know." He nuzzled their noses together.

"And it only took 14 years to teach you," She teased, immediately squealing as he pouted, tender patterns being traced on her sides becoming a merciless tickle attack as she flailed and squeaked, Zed's laughter floating from above. She gasped for air and groped behind her, soon whacking him with her pillow as he spluttered, falling back and flailing as she flopped onto the mattress, giggling up at him.

His shock fell away to a smile, crawling back over. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered, arcing up to peck his lips. "Gar gargiza, garzega." _I love you, forever. _She murmured, blue eyes darkening alongside his brown ones.

"_Addska…_" he purred, fingers trailing down the buttons of her nightshirt as she blinked coyly up at him. His eyes glittered, arms bracketing her head as he leant down to cover her body with his. "This is why I love Sundays…" He purred, making her laugh before swallowing her gasp as the first morning rays slowly drifted over their bodies, Zed drawing the covers back over them as they disappeared beneath them and embraced the darkness for a little longer.

* * *

The afternoon light was well and truly invading the room as they cuddled up together, Zed's arms tight around Addison's smaller frame as she rested her head on his bare chest, one hand doodling patterns over his paler skin, even as his fingers carded through tangled white locks.

"I love Sundays…" She murmured, kissing up his neck slowly, touch lingering and languorous.

He hummed, tilting his head back as she crept higher, his hand tightening around her waist. "Me too," He mumbled, leaning to catch her mouth. They exchanged sleepy, unhurried kisses; simple, sweet presses of their lips as they held each other, reveling in the knowledge they had nowhere to be, and no one to see except each other.

After a while, Addison drew back, rolling over towards the edge of the bed. Unwilling to relinquish her, Zed followed, clinging to her back as she laughed. "We have to get up some time today," she said, as he moaned defiantly into her neck, arms around her front keeping her close. She shook her head, rolling her eyes as he snuggled into her back, kissing over her shoulders. "Zed...move." He whined as she tried to sit up, but she was firm. "I have to pee." She laughed, batting at his wandering hands as they trailed over her bare skin, ignoring the heat already beginning to warm in her core. With a little more effort, he finally moved, slumping back into the covers. She clambered up, but soon turned, leaning down and kissing him firmly. "After this I'll go make breakfast." She promised, rolling her eyes as he grinned and fist pumped, throwing himself onto the bed as she disappeared into their en suite.

"I love you!" He called, beaming as she laughed before the door clicked shut. Zed lay down, staring at the ceiling, utterly content. He brought his hand up, admiring the ring in the afternoon light. Sometimes, none of his life felt real. A university graduate- one of the very first zombies to _ever_ graduate, and doing so as salutatorian to boot- now with a job he loved, his own home, his beautiful girlfriend agreeing to become his perfect wife. Nothing could be better. He threw an arm across his eyes, beaming as flashes of his wedding day burst against his eyelids, memories warming him to his toes.

Getting up himself, Zed threw on his boxers from where they hung off the bedpost and padded over to the curtains, smirking as he kicked aside Addison's night shirt from its new home in the middle of the floor, drawing them open at long last. Seabrook's trademark sunshine blazed in, illuminating the room with brilliant light. Zed squinted, blinded for a moment until he adjusted. He smiled, taking in the comfy little street their house inhabited, zombies and humans and even a few other more surprising creatures mixed in among them (Zoey kept swearing the lady 3 doors down was a witch. Zed was still waiting for proof on that one), all of them pleasant and good, honest people. One of their neighbours- an older zombie lady named Zazalin, her green hair thick with streaks of blonde already- was pottering around her front garden. Aside from her, the street was empty; everyone enjoying their time off to sleep, or nurse their heads after a Saturday night, Zed thinking back to the fun they had in their old college days. His boxers tightened as he thought of Addison and how she was never afraid to get a little bit wild. Or a lot wild, on many a night.

As if sensing his thoughts, the bathroom door clicked back open, white hair cascading down one shoulder as she leant on the wood, peering over through hooded eyes. "Hey there handsome, showing off for someone?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, this is all for Zazalin," he agreed, striking a pose and watching as she shook her head, "you know we've been having a steamy love affair for years now."

"Ah, then I suppose you won't care that I'm off to shower then." She said, rolling back behind the door. "I was going to offer to share and cut down our water bill, but I know when I'm not wanted…" She sing-songed, already disappearing back into the bathroom.

"Zazalin, I'm sorry, it's me, not you, and my wife is playing dirty." He announced dryly, already following Addison and cuddling up from behind.

"I thought I was getting clean." She asked coyly. Zed shook his head and hoisted her into his arms, bridal carry second nature as she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Conserving water, like the good eco warriors we are." She cooed.

"Yeah...whatever you say dear," He said, kissing her and carrying her into the cubicle before she could argue further on the subject, kicking the bathroom door shut again as steam began to swirl through the air, the sound of muffled voices and running water the only sounds echoing through the empty Sunday afternoon.

* * *

Their water consumption nowhere near reduced, they meandered downstairs together, moving around the kitchen in harmony as Addison set to work on putting together some brunch whilst Zed set the table. In an unspoken rule, they always settled for one meal together at the table each night, and Sundays were no exception.

All finished up with the cutlery, Zed flicked the radio on, station playing out some classic jazz track that Addison was unfamiliar with, but her husband seemed to know, bopping his head as he put together some tea for them. She bit her lip, eyeing the man beside her with a glimmer to her eyes.

She'd known Zed for so long, he'd been in her life so long she could hardly remember a time he wasn't right by her side, his hand entwined with hers. He really was her soulmate in every definable way; as a friend, a partner, and as the love of her life. He matched her so perfectly whilst still being the most unique and brilliantly crazy person she'd ever met. He was her rock and her rockstar, not that she'd have it any other way. Every day with him felt like a little magic sprinkled into her life; he always made things so vibrant, full of life and laughter. 14 years together and that hadn't changed.

Neither had his attractiveness, as she leaned back to watch him rummage through one of their cupboards, licking her lips a moment as their morning activities danced in front of her eyes before she remembered she had food she shouldn't be burning and turned her attention back to the stove, even as her mind and eyes begged to wander.

She heard him begin to hum along to the tune, tapping his foot as he swung up behind her, arms around her middle and head tucked over her shoulder as he swayed them back and forth. Addison sighed, rolling with it as he kissed her cheek, only smacking his hand lightly away as he went to dip his finger in the pan, offering him some off the spoon instead. He hummed appreciatively as she got back to work, letting him cling to her back like a very handsome koala as she leaned across to grab some seasonings for the homemade pasta sauce she'd settled on making.

Zed hummed along to the soft melodies in her ear, nosing along her throat. "Is it done yet?" He asked, head laid across her shoulder.

She shook her head. "Just a little longer," she assured. "You wanna open that can for me? I can add it to the pasta in a sec," she said. Zed whined, clinging tighter, so she leaned her head back, batting her eyelashes. "Pretty please?"

"Everything's pretty from you." He pouted, detangling his long limbs to follow her instructions. He smiled, rolling his eyes as she blew him a kiss. He snickered as he turned to the can in question. "I will never understand your aversion to cans, I swear…"

"Fresh food dear, no need for a can opener. And besides," She bumped their hips together as she slid past to tip out some of the pasta water. "That's why I have my big strong husband here to help me." She said, pecking his cheek.

"Just strong?" He repeated, turning the can opener with practiced ease.

Handsome too," she assured him, smirking as he hummed contentedly, passing her the can for her to cut up the contents and mix it into their food. His heart warmed and he tucked back around her. It was a tradition she'd started up in college; no matter what, their food would always be the same. If he was eating Brains in a Can, then so was she. It was a little thing, but seeing her devotion to being equals in every way made him melt a little every time she did it, this time no exception as he huddled closer, hiding his smile in her shoulder. She laid her head back as he hummed their song in her ear, swaying together as she finished off their food with a flourish, plating up and carrying it over.

She smiled fondly across the table, foot sliding up his calf as his hooked around her ankle, as Zed dug into his food with the ferocity he'd had ever since their teen years. His voracious appetite hadn't diminished in the slightest, and she loved the quirk now as much as she'd done 14 years earlier; just another part of his charm in the cutest way.

Much more reservedly, she tucked into her own food, comfortable silence filling the air, punctuated only by the soft music still playing from the radio. The sunlight dimmed out in the window, late afternoon coming in as they embraced their time together. No words were necessary, just each other. It was all they'd ever wanted, and all they needed.

* * *

Soon bowls were scraped clean- twice through in Zed's case- and their evening rituals began. They'd long since learned through many nights of bickering that sharing jobs was much better than trying to allocate; though usually it was arguing over who got to rest whilst they took care of the work. In the end, sharing was a happy medium, and if it got him more quality time with his beloved cheerleader, who was Zed to complain?

He took over washing up, flicking suds at her occasionally as she swatted him with a towel in return. The radio was playing a soft ballad, some new a popstar had put out. Zed wasn't too keen; he always felt Addison could sing circles around her. Then again, he knew she was incredible at anything she put her mind to. He knew she was smarter, more talented and more beautiful than any popstar or scholar or model could ever be, and he was the one lucky enough to be by her side.

"You're just as amazing too." Addison said, not looking up from drying the plate in her hand. He'd long since given up understanding her insight into his thoughts, Addison offering a mere 'intuition' whenever he asked, but he'd learned not to question.

"Gar gargiza, brezkra." _I love you, beautiful._

"Gar gargiza, granzig." _I love you, handsome._ It was a simple fact. As surely as the earth span; what had first taken so much courage to say now flowed off their tongues as easy as breathing.

Zed finished up the dishes and leant against the counters watching Addison. She pulled a face at him when she noticed, but he couldn't help the soft smile on his face, only growing wider as she blushed and smiled across.

Zed pushed off the counter, crossing their tiny kitchen in a single stride. Addison laughed as he pulled her in for a dance. He turned the radio up- another silly love song now playing- and took her in his arms, pulling silly faces as she giggled and shook her head, letting him kiss up her arm before she twirled into his embrace, pecking him lightly on the nose as she span into his chest. He laughed too, picking her up off the floor to twirl her in the air as she giggled, throwing her head back dramatically. Setting her on the floor, she darted away to the other side of the table, batting her eyelashes at him. He reached for her and she sidestepped. He smiled and lunged sideways as she ducked to avoid him. They ran around the table like little kids, Zed's longer legs eventually allowing him to catch his wife around her middle, tickling her as she squealed and flailed in surprise, making him laugh in delight until she joined in, his joy only spurring hers on.

Setting her back down she landed an affectionate punch to his shoulder, Zed reeling back in mock pain until she kissed the spot, soft and lingering. Turning off the radio, he bowed and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"But...there's no music." She whispered, still sliding her hand into his, letting him pull her in close.

He nuzzled their noses together. "Then we make our own." He whispered, revelling in her growing smile even while he swept her into his arms, humming a gentle melody that both knew by heart, pulses matching the beat of their song as even their breathing harmonised to their own unique melody.

They swayed slowly together, Addison joining his humming as she rested her head on his chest, snuggling in close as he started turning them on the spot, singing softly to her even as she joined in, just as quiet but her voice no less beautiful; sweet and light in the way he adored. They sang together, feeling out each other's pulse through their grip. The evening light shot the sky full of colour; pinks and warm gold were splashed across the horizon, a warm orange light dipping beyond the trees far beyond their window, the occasional powder blue peeking out at the very top, a smattering of stars beginning to barely twinkle. Outside, the breeze picked up, chilling the evening air as people huddled into their coats and bundled scarves around their necks, ducking into coffee shops or lengthening their strides on their journey back to their apartments and houses.

None of this mattered to Zed and Addison. Their kitchen was toasty warm, and their love kept them warmer still. Holding her as close as ever, Zed relinquished her hand only to gently tilt her face up, eyes meeting his with all the trust and devotion that could ever be offered, melting his already love-addled heart as he brushed their lips together, pausing their song as he twirled her, bringing her back to his arms as soon as possible. The warmth of the sunset bled into the room, lighting up Addison's face with an almost divine glow. Zed was awed. They'd had some rough patches in their time together- 14 years and no issues was either unrealistic or actual witchcraft (maybe he could ask the witch on the corner about it, if nothing else Zoey might get a kick out of that)- but seeing her like this, secure and content to let him hold her; no judgement or fear, just love in her eyes, he would take a thousand rough patches and a million long, lonely days at work for just another moment like this. Just one more lazy Sunday. Their brief interlude to just be, and forget everything except each other. It was something he always cherished with her.

Their dance slowed, reduced once more to swaying until they stopped altogether, even if neither made a move to leave their embrace. Zed leant into her touch as Addison reached up, setting some hair back in place before trailing her fingers down his cheek, cradling his face in her hand as her eyes roved his features, lips parted ever so slightly.

"How did I get so lucky?" She whispered, tucking herself in closer still.

Zed's eyes fluttered open. "I ask myself the same thing every day." He whispered back.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She told him, eyes deeper than any ocean and warmer than any fire. "I could never be this happy without you, Zed."

"I love you. So much." He leant down and kissed her softly, a simple press of their lips that meant so much more. He pulled back and swept her into his arms, hers looping around his neck instinctively. "Come on, we've got plans."

"Movie night?"

"Movie night."

* * *

It was a tradition they started in college.

After a hard week of nothing but ridiculous tests, assignment deadlines and early morning lectures, Zed had fallen headfirst into Addison's chest, refusing to let go after an unreasonable amount of time apart. She had instead pulled him straight to the bed, flipping on a well-loved movie on her laptop as she threw a blanket around them, and they didn't move all evening, or the next morning.

Soon, it was their thing: Sunday nights, movie nights. Even if all the others wanted to go out and party, they'd break out some snacks, squabble playfully about who got to pick the film for the night, and cuddle up, sneaking kisses and whispered endearments the only things to break the silence. It was a tradition, a little way of life for them, and after their university days passed, it stuck around. No hard day at work, no uncomfortable coffee shop run in, awkward coworker encounter or terrible boss couldn't be cured by settling down together, wrapped up as the stars burst to life outside, just them against the rest of the world.

It was a break from life. Their isolation a reprieve from whatever chaos happened in the rest of their lives; just them, and the peace they could only ever find in each other's arms. Their soft interlude on the constant stress of adult living.

That night was no different; Zed pulled the blankets down from their shelf as Addison rummaged about in the kitchen, emerging with several bags of junk food as she scattered them on their sofa, just enough space for the two of them in the middle. A selection of movies spread over the TV screen as Zed threw himself down, wriggling for a second before tossing a throw pillow over to another chair.

Outside was cold, dark having already begun to spread outside, indigo beginning to blanket the sky, dusky rose clouds floating away to nothing through the gaps in the curtains, last rays of sunlight fading as the stars took over, blinking high above. As he looked through the house, couldn't help but think Addison's eyes shone brighter than any star, his own gaze warm and heart even warmer, all but glowing with adoration as she flung herself down beside him, immediately snuggling into his chest as his arm slid around her, blankets tucked firmly over the two of them as he pressed a kiss to her messy white hair.

"Your choice, beautiful." He mumbled, passing her the remote. He groaned into her crown, burying his face as she immediately switched to the horror section, pulling up one of the latest slashers- some haunted house based thing Zed had no intention of reading about- as she giggled.

A hand curled around his jaw, lips lingering on his skin. "I'll protect you, handsome." She teased.

"That's my job…" He mumbled, hugging her close. "I just don't think they're realistic…" He added. Addison rolled her eyes; the argument old though neither cared, hitting play and letting him pull her in tight, distracting him with kisses whenever his grip began to clench across her waist. He knew she knew exactly what she was doing, and every time it happened, he always fell a little bit deeper in love, a little bit more enamoured with how perfect she was, and anyone who said differently was just wrong.

She offered him the snacks first, and he quickly stuffed his face, swallowing and reaching for a second handful even as she picked up the first few morsels for herself. He contented himself feeding her some, swallowing hard as she teased him, letting her tongue curl around his fingers every so often, devilish look in her eyes as he teased in turn, brushing her lips with his thumb, hand sliding just under her top before returning to its place.

14 years, and he never got tired of their time together; playful or otherwise.

Addison grew heavier against his side as she settled in, wriggling under his arm more firmly as her legs lay across his lap; Zed busy watching her as she glowed under the light of the tv, grinning and jolting in time to the action as it played out. His fingers lazily twined around the ends of her hair, twisting and playing with it. He rested his head atop hers, kissing her hair and listening to her hum contentedly, feeling the vibrations dance through him as she curled closer still.

The movie rolled on, and eventually he saw she'd fallen asleep, soft breathing puffing out against his neck as she mumbled and cuddled up tight, nuzzling against him. Something screamed on screen, and she grumbled, twisting further into his chest as he laughed and lifted her more properly onto his lap, brushing away the hair that had fallen into her eyes. Morning or night, she was the most precious part of his whole life, and knowing she trusted him so completely only made him that much more appreciative. She'd never shied away; never run no matter how many people screamed, even when their worst fears passed and his Z-Band malfunctioned right in front of her, she'd never once had anything less than the utmost faith in him. She trusted him. She loved him. And he loved her.

And that was all they needed.

Zed gazed at his beautiful wife, sleeping comfortably even as the horror splashed on screen in front of them. He curled a lock of hair around his finger, mind wandering to more lazy Sundays, more cuddles and kisses, morning silliness and gentle evenings with the sun going down and his true love tucked safely in his arms. He wrapped the blanket more firmly around her curled form, leaning against her head as he rubbed her back. His mind wandered further; to the future, where their Sunday movies might have a few extra faces, the choice of film far more pg than anything they watched currently. He could see their lazy mornings broken by cheerful yells and the patter of tiny feet charging through the house that they need to organise. When their sunset tranquil would be shared by more than just them, along with new traditions being born along the way, ones he had no idea about yet.

He brushed a lock of hair off her forehead, smiling as she nuzzled into his neck. Their bubble was shrinking as the hours drew to a close, Monday looming as an unpleasant reminder of deadlines and shifts and brief kisses shared as they passed in the kitchen. But their little blessed isolation could last a little longer. Their respite from life lingering just a fraction longer. As his own eyes drifted shut, the sounds of the movie now distant static, Zed knew that, no matter what came next, as long as he had Addison, Sunday would always be his favourite day of the week.


End file.
